And We Will Never Speak Of This Again
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Short story about what Legolas and Aragorn were doing while waiting for Gandalf to open the door to Moria. Supposed to be funny, but you know me...


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this one. Go figure.

Author's Note: Odd little thing I thought of while pulling weeds. Weird. By the way, "xxxx" means it's spoken in Common, while (xxxx) means it's in Elvish.

_And We Never Speak Of This Again_

The Fellowship had scattered amongst the rocks, finding ways to spend their time. Pippin sat near the water, intently studying the small rocks underfoot. Aragorn stood nearby, his mind wandering. Merry and Boromir both sat on large rocks, facing each other. They had invented a game of sorts; starting with the man, they tried to hold a conversation with their sentences starting with the next letter of the alphabet. Gimli sat nearby, listening to the game while sharpening his blade. Gandalf stood in front of the door, muttering something darkly in a language most of them didn't recognize. However they began to guess it was Dwarvish curses, as Gimli chuckled at seemingly random times. Frodo and Sam also sat at the water edge, some distance from Gandalf. They didn't wish to disturb him and talked quietly between themselves. Legolas sat on a larger rock a ways away from Aragorn and Pippin, thumbing the straps of his quiver. He sighed quietly. Not only were there no trees to climb, but he was bored as well.

Poor Legolas.

His arrows and his knives had been sharpened. He wasn't hungry nor was he thirsty- never mind the fact that he wouldn't **want **to drink water from the lake anyway- and everyone else seemed busy enough. He had nothing to do.

So he let his keen eyes roam the landscape, and in his boredom he began to sing quietly to himself in Elvish. He only got through the first few lines before Aragorn suddenly turned to look at him with his eyes wide in surprise.

The Prince of Mirkwood abruptly stopped his song, slightly alarmed by the look the Ranger was giving him. After several moments, he spoke. "… What?"

After a hasty glance at the hobbit nearby- who didn't seem to notice a thing- the human jogged to the elf, hushing his voice so the wizard wouldn't hear. (Legolas! What would your father say if he knew you _knew_ that song, much less _sang_ it!)

Realizing what the song he was singing meant and that he had been caught singing it, he quickly turned red with embarrassment. (How… How did you hear my singing?)

There were a few moments of silence, Aragorn looking at his friend with what could only be described as a "DUH" look. Then finally: (I was **raised **by Elves. I DO know how to listen, Legolas.)

Try as he might, Legolas could not find the words for a remark. After nearly a minute however, he finally replied to the earlier question as he folded his arms across his chest. (It's not like my father is here; and I'm not at home. He would never be able to find out.)

Then a smirk came to Aragorn's face that looked positively evil; it frightened his elf companion a considerable amount. (I could send a message when we reach Lothlorien in a few days…)

Legolas visibly tensed and his eyes widened. (You **wouldn't**…!)

Aragorn didn't move, nor did his expression change.

(You _would_…) The prince of the Firstborn deflated, imagining the lecture he would get once- if- he returned home. At least a weeks worth of 'you're a prince', 'set an example', 'you're above that sort of behavior' and so on and so on. He would _never _hear the end of it! Unless…

A decidedly triumphant smirk appeared on his fair features, earning the slight raising of a brow of Isildur's Heir.

… Unless he could focus his father's wrath on something or _someone _else.

(You do and I'll tell him **you** were the one that taught me that song.)

The smirk on the man's face quickly dropped and his blue eyes widened. (You _wouldn't_…)

The smirk grew and he gracefully descended from the rock, partially sliding. Once on the ground he stood in front of the Ranger, arms still folded. (I wouldn't be lying, now would I?)

(You would…)

(So! You don't tell, I won't tell.)

(And we never speak of this again. Agreed?) He offered his hand towards the elf.

He nodded lowered his arms. (Agreed.) He grasped his friend's hand by the wrist, and Aragorn did likewise. The two smiled at each other.

"Blast!" cried Boromir, as he couldn't think of a sentence beginning with the letter X. Merry just laughed. The noise diverted the man and the elf's attention towards the pair.

"Let's play again!" urged Merry. He was having fun with that game.

Boromir sighed. "Alright. But I'm not starting this time. You start."

"I'm not starting! That'll leave me with X!"

The elf and the Ranger glanced at each other, a slow smile creeping up onto their faces. They then walked over to the man and the hobbit, Aragorn being the first to speak.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Legolas?"

"Believe so," replied the elf. They both looked to the other two.

Boromir was the first to catch on, and a grin suddenly appeared. "Can you believe they want to try to beat us at our own game, Merry?"

A smug smile appeared on the face of the hobbit. "Don't think they can do it though."

_End_

Author's note: Kinda cute in a weird sort of way. Yeah. And yes, the game came from "Whose Line is it Anyway". Love that show.


End file.
